Amaranthine
by lyncolnlemons
Summary: Bonnie was sure that they were going to change the world, and in truth, they did. (Oneshot)


They called it "The Amaranth Project."

The experiment had gotten a lot of attention in the media. Human right's activists rioted the testing on human subjects. They called it barbaric and unethical. Bonnie wished she had listened then. She truly believed that they were fighting for the greater good.

The first day wasn't so bad. In a way, it was a blessing in disguise. She met Marceline that day. The girl walked in with an air of confidence about her. Calm despite knowing what she was about to do. She met Bonnie's gaze and from that moment, Bonnie knew she wanted to get this girl under her.

She gave Marceline her first shot of 'Elixir'. She was patching it up with a bandage and cotton ball when she saw it. The way Marceline caught her bottom lip between her teeth. The way she stared at Bonnie's own lips. The way she made Bonnie's breathing hitch with just those eyes.

It didn't take a lot of convincing to get Marceline to come home with her that night. They barely made it to Bonnie's bedroom, clothes had been discarded all over the apartment. Marceline bruised the skin on her chest. On her stomach. Her hips. Her neck. She'd have to hide it lest she get reprimanded at work. It was unprofessional or whatever - but she didn't care. Marceline was bliss. Marceline was nirvana.

Marceline listened to her when she rambled about how the project was going to change people's lives. She might have loved her for that.

At week four the laboratory announced to the public that they were shutting the project down. However, it still continued in secret. Bonnie still believed that it was going to change the world; and boy, was she was right.

At week six, people were dying. Marceline was still going strong, but a bad feeling sunk into the pit of Bonnie's stomach. They fought over it. Marceline was adamant about sticking to the project, saying that she had never felt better. Bonnie stopped trying to argue. She was in love.

Elixir changed her, but by then it was too late. She started getting sick. Her body ached. She became irritable, snapping at Bonnibel constantly and for frivolous reasons. They continued the treatment out of fear that stopping would kill her; Bonnie stayed by her side through it all. She held Marceline when it hurt, crying herself to sleep almost every night.

Bonnie hated the project. She hated everything to do with it. She hated the way it made Marceline hurt and she hated the way it made her hurt.

It was when Bonnie returned from the grocery store one day in May. Three months after the initial dosage. Something tugged at Bonnie's mind when she entered the quiet apartment. She felt like there was something not quite right about the air. She called Marceline's name several times, getting worried now.

She found Marceline in their bedroom. She stood, facing the wall. Bonnie probed further. Asking her if she was okay; still no response. When Marceline finally turned around, Bonnie screamed.

Her eyes were almost black, contrasted against her skin which had paled to an almost white color. She spoke, but Bonnie couldn't hear anything over the pounding in her chest. Marceline's teeth had formed into razor-like canines. She had become something new.

Marceline had become stronger. Faster. Smarter. She was changing at an alarming rate and all Bonnie could do was stand by and watch. She felt like a rug had been pulled from under her. Like her world had been turned upside down. Marceline was the first of her kind. The first of many.

The news about what Marceline had become spread like wildfire. People came to the laboratory, begging to be a part of the project. Many of them were sick already, claiming they had nothing left to live for.

Many of them were healed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a reminder that I still exist. I've been working on several stories recently, but I've hit some bumps in the road on some of them. This pertains to another something I've been working on. Call it a prequel if you will. I realize it's a bit darker than my usual fluffy self, but rest assured there is more fluff to come.**


End file.
